


Monopoly

by Orithain



Series: Challenges of Everyday Life [12]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New rules for Monopoly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted February 1999, games challenge.

"I wanna play." The whine was grating on Mulder's nerves like only that of a bratty child can.

"We can't play right now; I'm too tired," Mulder sighed in a tone of long suffering.

"I'll bet I could fix that." The bratty tone was suddenly replaced by pure seduction, accompanied by a flash of bright green through lush lashes.

Mulder stared in sheer frustration, wondering how Alex could switch gears so quickly. He also wondered how the man could possibly have so much energy after the explosive climaxes they'd just had. "Alex, you can't possibly want to play any more. I love you, but you're killing me."

Alex grinned at Mulder, dropping a quick kiss on one of the eagle's heads on Mulder's hip. Seeing the look of dismay on his lover's face, he couldn't restrain his laughter any more. "Oh, Foxy, you are _so_ easy! I _meant_ an actual game. You know, chess or something?"

"You think I'm dumb enough to play chess against a Russian? I don't think so."

Alex chuckled but didn't deny his knowledge of the game. "That was just an example, Fox. We could play checkers or Trivial Pursuit...Uh, maybe not Trivial Pursuit," he backtracked, suddenly remembering that nothing was discarded as trivial by an eidetic memory. "You must have some games around here. Everyone has games."

Mulder sighed again. "I have Monopoly."

"Perfect. Let's grab a shower, get dressed and play. I want to do something completely normal for a change."

Mulder heard the wistful undertone in that last remark and agreed.

After a long shower that was as much play and loving touches as clean up, they dressed in jeans and sweaters, made some popcorn and settled down in the living room around the Monopoly board. Soon enough the properties had all been purchased, and Mulder and Alex started building houses and hotels, both determined to win the game. The advantage swung back and forth with Alex having a slight edge.

"Let's make this more interesting," Mulder suddenly said.

Alex regarded him suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?"

"We've built up the properties as far as possible anyway, so let's put aside the money. Instead, the landlord gets to choose what he wants for rent when the other person lands on one of his properties."

Alex looked cautiously interested. "So how do we differentiate between high and low rent properties?"

Mulder grinned. "We'll have to rely on each other's honor."

Alex snorted. "You're on."

The first time Mulder landed on Baltic Avenue, Alex made him lick his fingers, which had gotten greasy from the popcorn, clean. Mulder sucked the shiny fingers into his mouth, carefully licking every inch, making sure not to miss a spot.

Then it was Alex's turn, and he landed on a railroad. Since Mulder had all four of them, he thought he could up the ante. "Take your shirt off, and play with your nipples. I want you to make them erect."

Staring at Mulder, Alex pulled off his sweater and t-shirt and leaned back against the chair behind him. His fingers were still damp from Mulder's sucking so he rubbed them around the puckering flesh, drawing ever smaller circles until he reached the centers, pinching the hardened buds and moaning with pleasure at the sensation. Mulder's breath quickened as he watched Alex pleasuring himself. When Alex arched his back and groaned, Mulder groaned aloud. "Okay, that's enough. My turn now."

Alex reluctantly lowered his hands, letting Mulder roll the dice for his own turn. When Mulder landed on one of his properties and looked at him expectantly, he couldn't decide right away what he wanted. Remembering how Mulder had licked his lips while watching him a moment ago gave him an idea. "I want you to suck on my nipples."

Before Alex could blink, Mulder was on him, his mouth voraciously attacking the erect pebbles of flesh, his teeth scraping over them. He reached for one with one hand, but Alex stopped him. "I said to suck them, Foxy. No hands allowed." Mulder attacked Alex's chest with a vengeance then, in constant motion, licking, chewing, flicking with his tongue, nibbling, lapping, driving Alex crazy until the younger man was arching off the floor, rubbing against Mulder.

Mulder pulled away with a gentle kiss on the reddened flesh. "Your turn, love," he smirked.

Alex thought about shooting him, something that seemed to happen often, but decided against it. The momentary satisfaction wasn't worth the loss of Fox in his bed, and the shower, and on the kitchen counter, and the dining room table. His jeans were suddenly way too tight.

Mulder pouted when Alex's turn landed him on one of his own properties, not giving Mulder the chance to claim rent.

Then Mulder landed on Marvin Gardens, which belonged to Alex, and Alex's whole face lit up. "Take your jeans off and pet yourself, Foxy. I want to watch you pleasure yourself, but don't you dare come."

Fox whimpered but obeyed, shimmying out of his jeans, which left him naked from the waist down. Alex admired the Russian eagle on his hip again, still amazed that Fox had done that for him. Fox leaned back against the couch, spreading his legs as he slowly stroked his belly, tugging gently on the sparse hairs. He ran his hands over his thighs, rubbing his thumbs over his pelvic bone, letting them come to rest alongside his erection. He raised one hand to his mouth, licking it to make it wet, then bringing it down to his waiting cock. He began to pump it slowly while his other hand slid up under his sweater to tease his nipples, then came back down to delve in the bowl of popcorn. When it reappeared, it was glistening from the coating of melted butter, and he reached between his legs, fingering his ass.

Alex held his breath, leaning forward as Fox slowly worked that finger inside himself, pushing it in and out as he jerked his cock. Only when he knew that he couldn't stand another second did he stop, holding his hands out to Alex to lick.

Alex licked and sucked both hands clean, staring into Fox's eyes. "Your turn now, Alex."

Alex landed on his own property again, but he rolled doubles so had to go again. And then again. And then directly to jail. Mulder grinned. Alex knew he didn't want to miss a chance to collect rent from Fox; he wanted out immediately. Since he didn't have a get out of jail free card, Fox got to decide the price of his freedom.

"Suck me."

Alex thought that was more of a reward than a punishment, but he had no intention of arguing. He crawled around the table, settling on his knees between Fox's wide-spread legs. Alex started at Mulder's knees, licking and nibbling them alternately, slowly working his way up the tense thighs, occasionally biting down on the quivering flesh.

Mulder was sprawled back on the couch, watching Alex from heavy-lidded eyes. Each movement of that pink tongue on his legs wound the tension in his belly a little tighter.

Alex lapped at the sensitive crease where thigh met groin, enjoying the sounds of Fox's pleasure. He pressed his aching erection against Mulder's leg for the barest second, not needing to hear Mulder's growl to know that he wasn't allowed that touch right now.

He delved between Mulder's legs, pressing his nose against his lover to pull his scent deep into his lungs. His tongue flicked out to lap at Mulder's balls, wetting the sac thoroughly before sucking it into his mouth. Mulder's entire body stiffened, and he arched off the couch, thrusting yearningly toward Alex. But Alex was enjoying his new toy, and he continued to roll Fox's balls on his tongue to the tune of the other man's whimpers and moans. Finally, when Fox was whining desperately, Alex took his cock into his mouth, tonguing the small slit while he sucked on the head. Mulder quivered against him, nearly screaming when he sank down, taking Mulder's whole length. Fox fucked his mouth for only a few strokes before wailing his name and pushing him away with shaking hands.

Alex licked his lips, enjoying the flavor of Mulder, staring into Mulder's eyes. "Still trying to win this game, Foxy? You know you can't keep from coming forever."

Mulder snorted. "No, not forever. Just long enough for you to come first. Let's face it, love, you're not big on self control. Which I happen to love about you," he hastened to add, not wanting Alex to change.

Alex just grunted, pushing the dice toward Mulder. He decided to stay where he was, sitting at Mulder's feet, pressed up against one leg. "Just roll the dice, Mulder."

Mulder did, and Alex let out a victory yell when he saw where Fox landed. "Boardwalk! With a hotel! Yes!! Foxy my love, your ass is mine!" He laughed at Mulder's pout. "Okay, Fox, take the rest of your clothes off, get down on the floor on your knees, and lean over the table." While he was issuing orders, Alex had his hand in the bowl of popcorn, coating his hand with the butter. He slid two buttery fingers inside Fox to lubricate him, gasping with pleasure when Mulder pushed back onto the digits, emitting a series of needy whines. Alex pulled his fingers back out and unfastened his jeans, freeing his rigid cock. He coated it with more of the butter, then pressed against Mulder, slowly sliding inside with a series of short thrusts that gained him an inch at a time. Mulder was writhing under him, desperately trying to force him to speed his pace, but Alex's hand in the small of his back prevented him from pushing back onto Alex. Finally, Alex was as deep as he could get, and he pulled back almost all the way, only to repeat his slow stroke in. Fox was begging by now, and Alex finally gave him what he wanted, plunging in hard and fast, striking his prostate each time. Then, embedded to the root, he stopped.

"My turn, I think," he breathed in Fox's ear.

Mulder couldn't believe that Alex was actually going to continue the damned game, but the rat bastard picked up the dice, pressing hard into him when he reached for them. When the white haze of pleasure shocks cleared from Mulder's eyes, Alex was patiently waiting to hear what he had to give Fox for landing on his railroad.

Mulder desperately wanted to tell him to fuck him, the sensation of Alex's motionless cock deep inside him driving him crazy, but he knew he would come if Alex did. He suddenly remembered something from the last time they'd played in the living room, and he reached under the couch, careful not to separate from Alex. He crowed with victory when he found what he was looking for and pulled out a dildo, holding it in front of Alex's wide eyes.

It was Mulder's turn again to reach into the popcorn bowl, sparing a brief second to be grateful that Alex liked so much butter on his popcorn, and he slicked the dildo with the butter before handing it to Alex. "Fuck yourself with it, Alex."

A faint whimper escaped Alex. He pushed his jeans down below his ass and reached behind himself, positioning the glistening, oily dildo at his entrance. Mulder twisted around, trying to see over his shoulder, but he couldn't find an angle. Still, he could _feel_ the thing going into Alex by his twitches as it stretched him. Alex's cock was practically vibrating inside him, and he thought it was the most incredible thing he'd ever felt.

Alex slowly worked the dildo in and out of his ass, moaning at the feeling. He only wished it could be Mulder's cock, but that could come later. He varied his strokes, long and short, fast and slow, never settling into a rhythm that would let him come. He managed to synchronize the movement of his hips with it, pushing into Mulder when he pulled it out, keeping Mulder as insane with lust as he was. He could tell how far gone Mulder was by the fact that he didn't tell him to stop moving, even though that wasn't part of his payment. But then Mulder did stop him.

"That's enough, Alex," Fox panted, his hips still jerking against Alex. "Just make sure that thing's deep inside you. I want it to stay there for a while."

"It is," Alex whispered, so close to coming he didn't know how he was speaking sensibly.

Fox reached for the dice, squeezing Alex's cock inside him when he did. He rolled the dice, both men groaning with disappointment when he landed on one of his own properties. Then it was Alex's turn again, and he landed on the Go to Jail square.

Mulder laughed, the vibrations doing interesting things to them. "You know what happens to pretty boys like you in prison, don't you, Alex?" He reared up, pushing Alex back and jerking forward at the same time, pulling off of Alex's cock. He ignored Alex's groan of disappointment, spinning around to push Alex flat on the floor. He grabbed the younger man's legs, pulling them over his shoulders to expose his ass. He pulled the dildo out of Alex, immediately replacing it with his cock. Alex yelled with pleasure, his fingers scrabbling uselessly at the floor.

Mulder pounded into Alex, slamming him against the floor with every thrust, no thought left but making them both come. He fucked Alex like an animal, no gentleness, only the pleasure mattering at that moment. And Alex responded in kind, matching Mulder's every thrust and begging for more. They clawed at each other, mouths devouring one another, bodies trying desperately to merge.

Mulder came first, deep inside Alex, howling his name as he filled him with spurt after spurt of his come, jerking against him one last time. Alex's eyes shot open at Mulder's howl, and the sight of Fox with his face twisted into a mask of pleasure pushed him over the edge. He came moments later, his semen exploding over both their bellies, the pleasure so intense he thought he might die.

Mulder collapsed on top of Alex, trying to catch his breath. When he noticed that Alex was pretty much folded in half, he rolled off of him, sprawling flat on the floor beside him. Alex rolled over to settle against Fox's side, an arm flung over his chest. When he stopped panting, he reached for Mulder's mouth, licking at his lips which opened eagerly to him. They shared a tender kiss, enjoying this time of just being together, lying in each other's arms.

But Alex being Alex couldn't stay quiet for long. "I won, you know."

Mulder sighed. "All right, fine, you won. Although I wouldn't mind losing like that every day," he grinned.

Alex snickered. "So what do you want to play now?"


End file.
